


Part of your world

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of why I'm not attending SDCC '15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of your world

 

"Happy birthday, Sweetie."

"Thanks but it was Tuesday."

"You do anything special."

"No, just saving for the summer."

"That's good."

I closed the register, handing the woman her change. I nod to my co-worker and grab my bag. I shuffle to my hidden corner in the cafeteria where no one bothers me. My Acer creaks a small bit as I start it up.

I was saving up for the San Diego Comic Con in July and I was so excited! It was going to be my first time cosplaying and traveling on my own. I'd have to splurge for the Greyhound because I was terrified of planes.

There was a small voice at the back of my head telling me to check my e-mail. After deleting two days worth, I found a link for the badge sale. This was my moment! I click on the link and scroll. My heart sank to the bottom of my chest as I saw the date of the sale was four days prior. No, this had to be some kind of mistake.

In the last ten minutes of my break, I was a mad woman on Google trying to find the number for help with the badge. My co-workers knew how much I wanted to go and tried to soothe me as they saw the horrified look on my face. I ran to the stairwell and dialed.

"Hi, you've reached the San Diego Comic Con helpline. How can we help you today?"

"Hi, I was trying to go to Comic Con this July and I had just a few questions."

"Sure, hun. What can I help you with?"

"I have limited wi-fi and was finally able to go in my e-mail today. Is there any way for me to still buy a badge?"

"No."

 _No_. I tried hard in that moment to not let her answer shut me down completely. My throat slowly closed and breathing was starting to hurt.

"Oh, so there was only one sale."

"Yes, you need the badge to get in."

"So no badge, no go."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Her sunny disposition was enough to make me starting crying.

"Okay thank you."

"Yes, hun. Have a wonderful day."

I hit the end button so fast and tried to hide my face as I came out of the staircase. How was this suppose to be a wonderful day? My face was red and the dust in the staircase was actually helping me control my breathing.

I had the money for everything, and now I couldn't go. I could've pointed my fingers every which way but in the end I knew it was my fault for not being prepared. My co-workers, my friends saw the dread on my face and tried to tell me everything was going to be okay.

The rest of the day went by quickly and it was hard to explain to people why I wasn't smiling. My nickname was "Happy" for God's sake! I was able to go home with my head slightly high but soon I would have to tell my family I wasn't going to be traveling this summer. I finished cleaning for the night and locked the door to my room for some silence as I laid on my bed.

I closed my eyes and cried. I'd have the headache tomorrow but I didn't care. I had to get it out.

"Hello, Darling."

I open my eyes and through my tears and see Tom shuffling through the books in my bookcase. The sight of him was soothing but I knew he wasn't there. He pushes all the books from his lap as he kneels next to the bed. I sob like a baby as he shushes me the best he can. His fingers run through my hair and he climbs in the bed behind me.

"It's okay, Darling. You can tell me."

"I was suppose to go this summer and now I can't."

"Is that all?"

He turned me in his arms with some disbelief.

"You don't get it. I've wanted to go since I was younger. I want to be where the people are! I was going to dress up and make out with a chick in a princess Leia slave girl bikini cosplay. I was suppose to meet you so you could sign my damn book!"

Tom pulls me to his chest.

"Now, Darling. There will be other Cons."

"But you won't be there."

"Yeah, well. I also wasn't suppose to be at San Diego two years ago, now was I?"

I giggle knowing he was right.

"I'm just sad though."

"Just keep your eyes out for me, pet. I'm practically everywhere."

"Okay, I promise."

"Good, now back to you previous statement, tell me what you were going to wear and what book I was going to sign."

"I was gonna be Shaun from Shaun of the Dead but I just need a cricket bat and..." I reach over the bed and move the mountain of books Tom was messing with, "I was going to make you sign this one."

"Writing down the bones?"

"Yeah, I read somewhere a lot of great writers have read this and another book to influence and open their minds as a writer."

"And you would have me sign it?"

"I've seen the intensity in GIFs all over the internet and the way you dive into Shakespeare is just unreal, you know the passion of it all."

"Keep that, Darling. Write your pretty little heart out and prepare yourself for the next time so that maybe one day, I will pop out and surprise you."

I rest my cheek on his open hand. I was starting to feel a bit better now.

"Thanks, Tom. I really appreciate it."

I stared at his "white shirt of sex" and smiled as I admired the white buttons.

"Are you thinking dirty of me again?"

"No," I wrap my arms around him as he does the same with me as I rest my head on his arm, "I'm just enjoying this for now."

"Living in the moment, that's my girl." He pulls a blanket over me after we are still for a few minutes. He kisses my forehead as he moves from the bed, "Sleep tight, Happy."

"What are you doing," I ask as I started to drift off.

"I'm looking for "White Oleander"."

"I let my friend borrow it."

"Again? I wanted to read it!"

A flash of light wakes me before my alarm starts ringing. Tom is gone and my books are in their piles as they were the night before. In my hands is the book I had wanted Tom to sign. I open it to the dedication page.

 

 _For all my students_  
_past, present, and future_  
_May we all meet in heaven café_  
_writing for eternity_

 

I close the book and smile. Maybe me missing this Con wasn't going to be the end of the world. I shower and dress for the day. My heart hurt but I followed Tom's words.

Everything was going to be okay...


End file.
